deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frigg (war dragons) vs. The Hungarian Horntail (harry potter)
Intro Wiz: Dragons, one of the most iconic mythical creatures. Boomstick: And they're cool as ****. Wiz: Frigg; The spark wyvern, and the Hungarian Horntail; One of the most dangerous creatures in the wizarding world. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Frigg Wiz: Years ago there was a family with the ability to communicate with dragons. Boomstick: But one member didn't have that power so he killed all of them like the bastard he is. Wiz: That man was Gustav, but there was one survivor of his family betrayl. Boomstick: And that was his nephew who would be in exile for years. Wiz:After his time in exile Gustav's nephew returned alongside his pet warrior dragon Draco under the identity of a mysterious warrior. Boomstick: And he only had one motive, revenge. Wiz: The warrior would go on to breed and tame many dragons to use in his conquest for Gustav's head, with Frigg being the first of them. Boomstick: This bad boy is stated to be faster than lightning. Wiz: Because Frigg is of the hunter class he can't breath fire in a stream like warrior class dragons, but hunter class dragons are capable of shooting fire balls instead. Boomstick: And Frigg does it hella fast. Wiz: Frigg also is shown to have control over his speed making it so he can focus while flying or fighting. Boomstick: But Frigg's greatest ability, has to be his powerful spell, Chain Lightning. Wiz: All dragons or wyverns from Frigg's universe have a hidden power inside them that allows them to use spells that are more powerful than they're normal attacks called rage. Boomstick: Rage builds up over time and each dragon can hold a maximum of five bars of rage in it at a time. Wiz: Chain Lightning only needs two bars of rage to be used, and it strikes 3 respective targets with lightning. Boomstick: However if there is only one thing Chain Lightning can hit it only hits one thing once. Wiz: Red spell towers can create a magic barrier that shields all things in it's radius from offenseive spells, including Chain Lightning. Boomstick: And this is why I don't like magic, it ruins my fun destroying everything. Wiz: Despite these weaknesses Chain Lightning is still a force to be reconned with. Boomstick: Even in his own universe Frigg is more powerful than you would think. The Hungarian Horntail Wiz: The wizarding world a place of magic beyond what muggles could comprehend Boomstick: Until this guy comes in to wreak havoc. Wiz: The Hungarian Horntail, a creature so destructive that even hagrid who treats dragons like pets thinks it's dangerous. Boomstick: It's top speed is fifty five miles per hour Wiz: While this may seem like nothing compared to Frigg it's still very fast. Boomstick: That's almost twice as fast as Usain ******* Bolt Wiz: The Horntail can blast flames up to fifty meters ahead of it. Boomstick: It can also hit foes with it's horned tail. Wiz: Hence it's name. Boomstick: Although it may seem unstoppable The Horntail has one big weakness. Wiz: The Horntail doesn't have very high durability, as six stunning spells are all it takes to stun it. Boomstick: But who cares it's way too awesome. Wiz: The Hungarian Horntail is something that indeed deserves to be feared. Battle On The Mysterious Warrior's island The Hungarian Horntail sees the breeding volcano, but is quickly knocked to the side by Frigg. The Horntail snarls and is quick to send a blast of fire that catches Frigg offguard and hits him in the chest. Frigg responds by shooting a blue fireball strait at the head of The Horntail. The Horntail is able to fly above most of it but it's tail get's hit causing it to roar in pain. Frigg takes advantage of this and tackles The Horntail into a canyon, but The Horntail hits Frigg in the face with it's tail knocking Frigg to the side and letting The Horntail pin him down. Frigg then notices where they are and fires a blast of Chain Lightning point blank at The Horntail's jaw, causing it to stagger back and collapse from the pain. The blast of Chain Lightning then hits two sides of the top of the canyon causing rubble to fall on The Horntail who was currently struggling to get up. Frigg flies up and looks down at the rubble after giving a screech of victory, only to be blasted by orange flames in the chest. The Horntail slowly flies up with bloodshot eyes and gives a very loud roar. Frigg's alreadly red eyes began to become even more red with sheer rage. Frigg then flies up at top speed and tackles The Horntail all the way down the canyon. The Horntail blasts a stream of fire, but Frigg counters with Chain Lightning. As the two attacks are evenly matched Frigg keeps The Horntail pinned down with his wings and reaches his tail over The Horntail's neck. Frigg slashes the tip of his tail to the side and The Horntail's head drops lifeless with a slit in it's throat. K.O Conclusion Wiz: Although The Horntail was easily stronger than Frigg without Chain Lightning Frigg was simply too fast. Boomstick: Frigg also had the edge over The Horntail in durability as Frigg has been able to take several hits by magic attacks in the past. Wiz: Chain Lightning also was a big factor in this fight, as Frigg wouldn't have been able to take advantage of any terrain they fought on without it. Boomstick: If anyone was gonna lose this fight it would avada kedefinitely be The Horntail. Wiz: The winner is Frigg. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles